


Solitude

by Wayward_Worms



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Akechi Goro, Bratty Goro, Crying During Sex, Feelings, Internal Conflict, Light BDSM, M/M, Not Beta Read, Or not much plot lmao, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Persona 5 Protagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Worms/pseuds/Wayward_Worms
Summary: “I didn’t want to bring this up, especially with the others around, but you’re the same as me, aren’t you?” Once again, Akira had Goro cornered.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	Solitude

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing porn, but QwQ I found this in my drafts and cleaned it up as best as I could. I’m better at writing angst, which is why I threw in some inner conflict on Goros end.  
> This is also sorta AU-ish. Akira nor the phantom thieves know that Akechi is the black mask, as well as Wildcards being the only persona users to experience sexual arousal after boss battles, since wildcards have the ability to wield multiple personas, I imagine it being much more stressful on their bodies, which equates to a higher libido.

For the past two in a half years, Goro Akechi had been working alone, taking whomever Shido needed taken out. It was an okay job, nothing too thrilling in all honesty. He spent most of his time traversing palaces, initiating psychotic breakdowns and leaving the real _“live”_ person for the Yakuza to take care of. The only problems he had run into was the aftermath of the breakdown. The rush he always felt after fighting the palace owner. 

For awhile, he’d blamed his after battle horniness on puberty, he was still a teenager after all. But, it continued as he grew out of puberty and into his older teens, still finding himself rushing to the nearest safe room to take care of himself, ignoring Robin's insistence on leaving first. 

He just couldn’t help himself. Help the way his worn body would melt into the safe room sofas, cock already at full mast by the time he was sat down. 

On certain occasions, he’d purposefully enter palaces and fight higher level shadows just for the hell of it, making a day of it by the time he got back to the safe room. He would experiment, bringing toys with him, finding ways that made him see stars, cum squirting across his stomach or floor, depending on his position. 

Then, sometime in late may, Akechi had learned of a new group of metaverse users. Watched from afar, noting how their group began growing, not only in members, but popularity as well. And sometime, mid October, he’d blackmailed his way into their merry band. 

Upon joining the group of idiots, he’d learned very quickly of their tactics, seeing that they took their time battling weaker enemies before taking on the palace owner, which was fine at first. It was when they began fighting higher, mid boss level enemies, Goro began struggling. 

Leading to his current predicament. 

Akira had insisted that they explore mementos today, explaining that Mishima had sent him a list of hearts that needed changing. 

Akechi was fine for the first few battles, the enemies low enough in level not to warrant much excitement for him. 

Though, nearing the end of their list is where he began to teeter. Granted, not much rush came from weaker enemies, but the battles still left Goro wanting more. The building rush heading straight for his cock. 

And of course, Akira had picked up that something was eating away at him. The subtle glances the younger man would throw his way whenever he stumbled in battle, rearranged his pants, let out low whimpers or whines when he got hit. Fuck, he’d even used his sword to cover up the impending excitement.

It was after their final battle, Akechi finally nestled in the far back, was when Akira finally said anything, relinquishing the wheel to Makoto, making his way back, sitting much too close for his own comfort. 

“So, detective, how’re you holding up? Since you’re still fairly new to this whole _metaverse_ _thing_..” Rolling his shoulders, Akira removed his mask, onyx piercing eyes drilling holes. Giving an airy laugh, Akechi pressed his hand much harder against his groin, hoping they’d be out sooner rather than later. It felt as though he were going to explode, Robin and Loki not helping this situation, the two of them buzzing with as much anticipation as he was. 

“I’m holding up just, _ah,_ well. No need to worry about little ol’ me.” He flashed a T.V smile, hoping it’d sate the other, but it obviously wasn’t enough, Akira crowding in on Akechi, the younger in question moving to rest his right hand atop Akechi’s, slowly massaging the top of his hand with his thumb, the brunettes nerves thrumming. 

He bit back a moan, burgundy eyes glossing over. 

“It seems that the ‘lil ol’ detective’ isn’t okay.” A wicked smile formed, Akira chuckling lowly, removed his hand, working it between Akechi’s clenched legs, grasping at his clothed sack. 

“I know how you feel.” Hot breath tickled Akechi’s neck, the elder biting back a moan as Akira continued grasping.

“Why don’t we continue this later,” The ravenette laughed lowly against his skin, Goro shivering. “At Leblanc. I’d like to discuss a few things with you.” With one finally squeeze to his balls, Akira pulled his hand back, readjusting to as he was before, though keeping a hand atop Goros thigh.

  
  


_______________

  
  
  


“What was it you wanted to talk about.” It was much later in the evening, Akira having fed Akechi and pawned Morgana off with Futaba, the feisty feline glaring softly as he hesitantly trotted off towards the Sakura household. 

“I didn’t want to bring this up, especially with the others around, but you’re the same as me, aren’t you?” Once again, Akira had Goro cornered, eyes boring into his clothed skin, though less intense with his glasses back on. 

“I, I have no clue what you’re talking about-“ 

It came quick, Akira almost painfully kneeing Goros groin, his half masted cock beginning to harden. 

“The others, they’ve all reported that they don’t _feel_ that way after using their persona for long periods of time. You’re a wildcard, aren’t you?” Leaning in much closer, Goro could feel the others hot breath ghost his lips, his dick at full mast just from that. Akechi groaned feverishly as Akira dug his knee further into the hardened flesh. 

“Well, detective?” 

With a sneer, Akechi growled, snapping his teeth. Akira only laughed, kneading the others bulge with quick, punishing movements.

“Jesus- fuck, _yes,_ I’m a wild card, just like you, you bastard.” Biting out, Goro squirmed as Akira got closer, pulling his knee back and groping feverishly at the elders' clothed ballsack once more. 

“And the detective comes clean. Now~” Akira grazed Goros cheek bone, nipping lightly as he moved, squeezing up Goros bulge. 

“Why don’t we continue this upstairs, yeah? I’d rather not have someone see Tokyo’s _darling detective prince_ open and exposed, getting his insides rearranged by some _attic trash.”_ With a hiss, Akira stepped back, Goro scrambling to stand straight, rushing to the foot of the stairs the second he got footing. 

While he waited, Akira cleaned up the few dirtied dishes, humming methodically as he took his time.

Groaning impatiently, He jogged ahead, already stripped of his pea coat, tie and button down by the third step, rid of his pants by the top. 

Flinging himself down onto Akiras bed, he groped at his almost freed cock, rubbing the ball of his hand atop his clothed oversensitive and weeping cock head. 

Moaning, he propped his legs up and carefully stripped himself of his boxers, kicking them to the floor along, socks following close behind.

Now, fully naked, he begrudgingly spat and took himself into his hand, stroking swiftly as his thumb worked his slit. 

“Someone’s eager. Couldn’t even wait for me to clean and lock up?” Goro squeaked at the sudden intrusion, his earlier act briefly melting. 

Lowly, Akira stalked closer, pinning himself over Akechi’s body the moment he hit the edge of the bed.

“Why should I have to wait for trash like you, huh?”

Not even a moment later, Akira had, once more, kneed Goro, getting a much more vocal reaction. The ravenette sunk his teeth into Goros neck, the brunette's hands pinned painfully above his head. 

Pulling back, Akira lapped at the new found wound, blood spotting. 

“What’re you, an animal?” Laughing, Akira rolled his hips in response, Goro whining. 

“Tough talk for someone who isn’t fighting back.” Rolling his hips again, Goro cried out, asshole clenching around nothing as Akira kept thrusting.

“Why don’t you hurry up and fuck me then. You seemed so eager- ah- beforehand. What’s holding you bac- mmph.” Cutting Goro off, Akira pressed into the kiss he initiated, sucking diligently on the others tongue, hand worming it’s way between their bodies. Within seconds, Akira had his dick out, rutting feverishly against Goros spit dried, loose dick.

“I wish you’d shut that fat mouth of yours, always begging for shit when you’re in no position to beg.” Rubbing a calloused hand over their heads, Akira started jerking both members, Goro whining high as he bucked helplessly into Akiras near dry hand. 

“You’re such a slut, laid out all pretty just for me. So pliant.” Bucking roughly, Akira moves further down, licking and biting at the curve of Goros neck. Goro let out a wanton moan, his entire facade breaking. It was almost pathetic how he broke so easily around lowly trash like Akira, yet he couldn’t bring himself to tell the younger man to fuck off. 

Instead, he beckoned the other, legs wrapped tightly around the other, arms free, winding and locking Akira into place, pulling the other back into a sloppy kiss. 

Once more, Akira broke their kiss, as well as the tight bond Goro had around his body, stepping back to gather lube and fully strip. 

His pants came first, his shirt coming next, both garments falling to the disgusting attic floor, lube in hand as he returned, pinning Goro again. 

“Well? I thought you were going to ravish and, ‘rearrange my insides,’ as you put so crudely. You plan on keeping me locked on your cock all night as well? Attempt to mold my asshole to your cock?”

Goro canted his hips, cock leaking steadily.

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you, patience is a virtue, or are you that much of a slut? You sit and beg for anyones cock?” Akira pressed a lubed finger against his puckered hole, the raveonettes face contorting as he worked through the clenched muscle. 

“Or maybe you're the type that gets off publicly.” He continued pushing, Goro unable to string anything coherent together, only broken cries. 

“I wonder how many times you’ve gone on air with something up your ass, hard under the table, forcing a straight face as you talk.” Goro winced, another strangled moan erupting from his throat as Akira pressed another finger in.

“Mm- m’never done something l-like it ‘fore, maybe, ah, maybe I’ll try ‘mthing like that in the future.” Deftly, Goro locked his hands and legs back around Akiras back and neck, his ass canted as far as he could, rolling his hips to match the others scissoring.

Akira chuckled lowly, shoving a third finger in without any warrant, Goro sobbing out at the quick intrusion, fingers and toes twitching at the welcomed pain. 

“F _f_ uck, ‘kira, hnn, again~” Akira complied, pressing an unlubed fourth finger in, asshole stretching uncomfortably at the two newfound intrusions, yet Goro couldn’t bring himself to hate it. 

He’d done stuff like this before, but never truly with anyone else. He was, in all technicalities, a blushing virgin. Goro never planned for something like this _ever,_ finding his fingers and toys pleasure enough. But this? He could get used to someone else taking care of him, even if he put up a hostile act first. 

Meekly, Goro looked back up at Akira, wishing he could pull the others' glasses off, wishing he could drink every last drop of the younger man's intensity. Instead, Goro gulped, crimson eyes having softened, a newfound innocence taking over. He trusted Akira. Trusted that he would take care of him. Something he never did. He wasn’t supposed to trust anyone, especially not someone who he treated as a rival. Yet, here he was, letting his guard down, his vulnerability extremely present. 

“Goro? Are.. is everything alright?” Gritting his teeth, Goro mustered up a low glare, watching as Akira adjusted his form. 

“Yeah, everything’s fine. Just thinking about how slow you are. I’m trying to get my guts rearranged, aren’t I? Get on with it already.” 

Sneering, Akira complied, slowly removing his fingers, savoring the long drawn out whine Goro gave in response. 

Stepping back and untangling Goros limbs yet again, Akira slathered his cock in lube, moaning lowly.

Akira took not a second more to press in, Goro letting out a surprised moan. He was _huge_. 

Toes involuntary curling, Goros grasped once more at the younger, Akira groaning a bit as he dug his nails into the others toned back. 

“Fucking move, please.” Letting out a strangled moan, Akira moved, Goros resolve falling once more as he was reduced to a blubbering, whiny bitch, hastily pushing himself further onto Akiras monster cock, his own sizeable dick rubbing punishingly against both their groins.

“Jesus, you’re so tight. Hah, you know, back to the original topic.” Akira was almost fully in by this point, his balls nearly resting against the flush of the others' ass. 

“About, ah, about wearing toys live? Maybe we should keep you plugged up at all times.” Slowly, Akira began pulling out, Goros grip slipping and grasping hungrily at the sheets below him. 

“Maybe I'll even let the others have their way with you.” Goro wanted to glare at the notion, opening his mouth to retort bitterly about being used as a _cum rag_ for the annoying band of thieves, however, Akira slammed into the other before that, Goro letting out a loud, strangled moan, his grip almost feverish as his legs and arms twitched. 

Leaning down, Akiras hot breath brushed his ear, Goro shivering in response. 

“To see you stuffed to the brim with Ryuji and Yusukes cocks, shoving in at a punishing pace. Maybe get one of the girls i-“ 

“Fuck no, I’d never let any of them near my body. I- this isn’t a _group_ thing.” Akira gave another rough thrust, Goro, this time around, moaning at a higher octave, stars flashing behind his eyes. 

“Again, fuck, right there. Hit it again,” twisting the sheets further, Akira hummed, picking the pace up. 

Finally, Akira was fully pressed in, balls slapping against Goros lower back, the twink maneuvering his lower body to get a better angle, crying out with each thrust, nails now scraping as he sought purchase, whining and moaning pathetically. 

“Kira, Kira, mmfh.” Struggling, Goro let his grip go, attempting to seek a higher angle. The younger male took notice, pausing to readjust, throwing Akechi’s legs over his shoulders, picking his rough pace back up. 

More incoherent blubbering spilled past Goros lips, drool dripping. He was high on bliss, cock weeping precum in response, dripping onto his torso. He’d never been in such a compromising position before, always unable to achieve anything close by himself. 

With a sudden jerk, Akechi came, fireworks igniting behind his lids, body stock still as his dick spurted across his stomach and up his chest, toes twitching from the aftershock, though Akira kept going after his orgasm, unconscious tears tracking down Goros face from the newfound overstimulation. 

He whined, head lolling back, no longer coherent. 

“Giving up already? we barely started~” jerking with a cry, Goro grasped at the sheets, Akira moving much faster then he had previously, jack hammering into Akechi’s overstimulated abused hole. 

Goros dick twitched in interest, whining, eyes rolling back as Akira continued. He felt so gross by this point, but everything felt so good. 

He didn’t even mind when Akira finally came inside him, cum painting his insides, his own weak orgasm shooting against his chest, intermingling with the residue. 

Panting heavily, Akira released his hold on Goro, laying the worn brunette down, collapsing next to the other. 

“You did a shit job at rearranging everything.” Akira laughed weakly, turning over to face Goro, glasses fogged from their session. 

“Noted. Maybe I’ll get a cock sleeve.” 

Goro snorted. 

“You’re disgusting.” 

Smiling softly, Akira sat up, reaching to pick up his discarded boxers, shakily pulling the material. 

“I’ll be back in a second with wipes. Doubt you’d want to wake up sticky.” 

He didn’t even get a chance to respond, Akira already pounding down the stairs. He shouldn’t have indulged in this. Goro should’ve gone home, should’ve turned Akira down knowing where the encounter was heading. 

He should’ve taken care of himself like he always had and not gotten feelings mixed in. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m over on [twt](https://twitter.com/gallxisgum/status/1298373051910766592?s=21)


End file.
